The Newest Titan
by Lion3
Summary: In this story, the titans meet a new child, Starstreak, who turns out to be an alien similar to Starfire's people. Only difference: she's not as strong but can move faster than light. Now under the care of Starfire, Starstreak must learn to be around people, which is not exactly easy when you spent the 10 years of your life living with animals and stealing from humans. Learning to
1. Chapter 1

**Hey folks! It's time for a new story! In this story, the titans meet a new child, Starstreak, who turns out to be an alien similar to Starfire's people. Only difference: she's not as strong but can move faster than light. Now under the care of Starfire, Starstreak must learn to be around people, which is not exactly easy when you spent the 10 years of your life living with animals and stealing from humans. Learning to fight crime: easy. Learning to get along with your roommates that are superheroes: not so much. Join the newest member of the Teen Titans!**

**I don't own Teen Titans**

**Ch 1: A weird case**

As the sun rose over the horizon of Jump City, the Titan's Tower was teaming with activity.

"BB! Ain't no way I'm eating that nasty tofu!"

"Aw come on Cy! It's so tasty!"

As the green shape-shifter and the half robot, half human continued their daily argument, a raven haired boy with a mask, a red haired, aburned skinned alien, and a purple robbed sorceress began channel surfing. Well, at least 2 of the were. Beast Boy let out a girlish scream as black tentacles lifted the two arguing titans into the air.

"Raven! Not cool!"

Raven, who had had enough of the boy's arguing, decided to brake it up.

"You 2 drop the food problem for today!"

The two remaining titans, Robin and Starfire, only laughed from the distance.

"I hope our friends will stop the fighting," the Tamaranian princess said.

The boy wonder cracked another smiled.

"Well as they say, miracles can happen."

Suddenly, a loud siren roared through the tower.

"Trouble!" Robin yelled

In a flash, all 5 titans were at the computer checking what had happened this time.

"What is it?" The leader asked.

Cyborg began looking up the call… then made a strange face.

"What is it friend Cyborg?"

"Man this is weird!"

Raven replied, " What isn't strange in our lives?"

" A grocery store was attack. But money wasn't stolen, food was. The strangest thing is the cameras didn't see anything and the food disappear in front of people."

BB chuckled, "So a normal day for us!"

-0-

As Cyborg scanned the damaged area, the others began looking for clues.

Starfire said, "What ruined this market of food must have been as fast as a whirl storm!"

"Whirlwind Star," Robin corrected.

Raven cut in. " She's not wrong. This place looks like a tornado hit."

"Yo guys! I found something!"

The titans rushed over to their teammate.

"What is it, Cyborg?" Robin asked.

"There was a small piece of fabric with some DNA swabs. After running a few molecular scans, I found it to be a near identical match to Star's Tamaranian DNA."

"But friends! I did not harm the building of food!"

"Course you didn't Star. The DNA maybe very similar but there are still to many differences for it to be you or another Tamaranian."

Beast Boy then asked, "So if it isn't Star or a Tamaranian, what is it?"

"Starfire," Raven implied. "Do you have any ideas."

"None that would make sense dear friends."

"We'll see soon. Using this DNA, I can track our little invisible thief. Got it!"

-0-

Following Cyborg, the titans found the trail that led to a cave on the outskirts of town. It was a little secluded and peaceful place, perfect for a criminal to hide out in.

"All right, you're surrounded!" Robin yelled. "Come out with you're hands up!"

Silence

"Maybe, it went for a walk?" BB suggested.

Out of nowhere, the green hero was thrown 50 feet backwards.

"BB!" Cyborg yelled before the force launched him away

Raven tried desperately to attack the creature, but with it running so fast, it proved useless.

"It's moving to fast!" The purple Titan met the same fate as her other teammates, leaving Robin and Starfire to fight. Well, actually just Star. Robin was knocked down pretty much at the same time Raven was. Star jumped into the air, starbolt in hand. Robin suddenly felt a wind heading straight for Star. However, unlike her companion, Starfire held her ground. If fact, their thief was stopped dead in its tracks.

"You have caused much trouble."

The alien floated back quickly. The titans got a good look. Their thief actually looked like a 10 year old girl. She was a tad shorter than Beast Boy. She had oceanic blue eyes with emerald flashes. Finally she had jet black with sliver streaks running through it. She wore an outfit identical to Starfire's, only in emerald. She raised her hands in a defensive position. Her hands glowed blue, signaling a charging attack.

Star dropped her hands and allowed her starbolt to fade.

"Motherina supara Kataritaran?" Star asked in her native language. The child gave a surprised look and did the same as Starfire.

"Pa. Motherina supara Tamaranian?" The child asked, supposedly.

Star nodded and smiled at the child.

"Yes, I am a Tamaranian, young Kataritaran. Please, let us speak this out."

Nodding, the younger alien landed. Starfire flew over to her friends.

"Friends, are you injured?"

"We're fine," Raven insisted.

Beast Boy jumped in happiness.

"Dude, we just caught another baddie!"

Star suddenly kept her friends away.

"The Kataritaran will not be harmed, friends."

Robin walked up to his best friend.

"Star you know what she is?"

"Yes. She is part of a race very similar to my people. We refer to them as our younger sibling tribe. They do not have the strength of my people, but what they lack in it, they make up for in speed. All can run or fly faster than light. However, since their planet exploded, we assumed they were extinct."

The 5 titans turned to the kid.

"Well we can't send her to jail." Cy said.

"And she's obviously got no family." BB added.

"So what do we do with her?" Raven asked.

Robin decided to take a chance and walked up to kid. She tensed, but didn't move.

"Can you speak English?"

"Yep!"

"Why did you attack that store?"

"I was… hungry. Why else would I rob a grocery store? I didn't want to hurt anyone! I avoided hitting anyone. I just wanted the grub!"

The titans were shocked. The kid spoke English better than Star!

"Your English is quite fluent."

"I grew up on Earth. I've lived here since my 4th year. So 6 years."

Robin was ready to ask more questions, but Star cut in.

"Young Bumgorf, why do not you stay with us? We have much room!"

The other titans were about to protest when they realized the kid only did what she did to survive. She didn't seem bad either. Besides, Star seemed to trust her and she could be a valuable member to the team. Robin decided to take the chance.

"So kid, wanna be a Titan."

She smirked.

"What the heck."

"First though, we need your name."

"…"

"Well?"

"… Starstreak"


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Ch 2**

**Robin's POV**

Two days have past since we've added Starstreak to the group. Besides the extra mouth to feed and Star finally having a evenly matched sparing partner, nothing much has changed. Streak is sorta like Starfire with a normal American teenager's personality. She's also a wiz with machines. Star explained that some of Streak's kind were master engineers and inventors. Streak had managed to forge a glove with claws that not only do damage by themselves, but also shoot beams that Beast Boy could tell from personal experience can seriously hurt. Now everyone is eating breakfast waiting for a new attack. Well, Streak was eating since Starfire had made breakfast.

**Normal POV**

"Man! It's been awhile since I've had traditional food from our worlds!" Streak announced happily with something with a tentacle stuffed in her mouth. Star was just happy to have someone who actually liked her cooking.

"It is joyous to see you filling the face with the food, young one!"

"Ugh, stuffing my face with food, Star."

While the two aliens ate, the others watched with concern for the younger one.

"Uh guys, are we certain Starstreak won't mutate?" BB asked while staring at the alien.

"Technically Beast Boy, Starstreak was made for this food, so she'll be fine," Robin decided, hoping he was correct. Suddenly the room flashed red and the sirens wailed.

"What's going on?" Streak asked. She hadn't been there long enough to fight a villain.

"Trouble!" Robin explained. The team ran up to their monitor and saw Dr. Light attacking a bank.

"So Light's out of jail?" Cyborg said as he served the area.

"Well, Light should be a great starter for Streaky here!" Beast Boy yelled as he nugided the alien, only to be punched with a speed hit in the gut. While he desperately tried to regain his breath, Streak walked over to the leader.

"So what should I know about this dude Robin?"

"Light uses light enforced beams to attack and disable people. Incredibly fast,"

Streak smiled

"Not as fast as me!"

*Bank*

The group quickly surrounded the villain while Streak took a lookout position to learn a thing or two.

"So Titans, think you got me?" The villain asked.

"Titans! GO!" Robin commanded as they went in. Unfortunately, Light saw this coming and sent out a light wave, throwing the other titans to floor or walls.

"Not afraid of a little light titans?" Just before he could send out another wave, Streak decided to step in with her own starbolt. Light was thrown a good 40 feet before finally taking notice of her.

"Who are you, kid?!" He screamed at the girl.

"Name's Starstreak! I'm new here!"

"Then taste light puny Titan!" A stream of light headed straight for the kid, but seemed to past harmlessly through her.

"WHAT!" Light screamed.

"Ya missed!" She taunted as she garbed her claws. She dove straight for Light, who still couldn't land a hit. Well, animal claws with human flesh was never an excellent combination. While Streak made quick work of Light, the other Titans decided to let their new recruit demolish their most annoying enemy.

"Hey Star, how fast can Starstreak fly again?" Robin asked

"Faster than the speed of light," She answered

"That explains why Light can't hit her, she must be vibrating her body so fast, the light particles go straight through her," Raven realized

After reaching that logic, Robin called off Streak, who had seriously whipped Light's butt. Once the villain was in custody, the team returned to the tower to celebrate their recruits first villain.

"Okay, a toast!" Beast Boy cheered. "To Starstreak's first villain. Congrats, your officially a Titan!"

"HERE HERE!" They all cheered.


End file.
